creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lykantropy (Świat Fantazji)
Lykantropy - grupa istot dotkniętych klątwą lub jakąś formą zarazy, w wyniku czego o wyznaczonej porze zmieniają swój kształt niezależnie od siebie. Stanowią bardzo niewiele osób, choć liczone na populację przeludnionej planety to jednak rozproszone po całej Fantazji. Niegdyś prześladowane są obecnie traktowane przez innych z ostracyzmem albo też nawet napiętnowane przez społeczeństwa. Obecnie żyją w odosobnionych enklawach, pojedynczo lub grupą. W miastach często tworzą sobie swego rodzaju getta lub też najzwyczajniej w świecie żyją w domkach jednorodzinnych na skrajach miast. Pomimo prześladowań w Epoce Ciemności mało kto wie, że było wiele lykantropów, jakie swą postawą przyczyniły się do bohaterskich czynów oraz zostały upamiętnione w późniejszym okresie. Biologia Lykantropy to istoty przeklęte przez klątwę, eksperymenty genetyczne lub skomplikowane zaklęcia czy inne wytwory dobra lub zła, jakie miały zły użytek. Rodzaje lykantropów *Wilkołaki - najliczniej występujące lykantropy. Często utożsamiane z frazą "Lykantrop". Jeżeli wilkołaki zdołają opanować swoją naturę wówczas stają się wyjątkowo potężnymi istotami, o sile atlety oraz zwinności wspinacza i biegacza jednocześnie, połączonej z szybkością karateki. Wilkołacze armie wraz z umiejętnością wycia siały terror w szeregach wrogów, drastycznie osłabiając ich morale. *Płciołaki - w zależności od płci istoty Mężczyznołak lub Kobietołak, stąd też ich potoczna nazwa. Wymarły w Epoce Ciemności przez prześladowania religijne. Te lykanotropy zmieniały płeć, na przykład mężczyzna stawał się kobietą, a kobieta mężczyzną. Przez Epokę Ciemności doszło do ich masowych mordów, wskutek czego w Epoce Masowego Postępu było ich zbyt mało, aby można było odbudować populację. Obecnie wiele z nich to bohaterowie i bohaterki rozmaitych legend i komiksów, w tym również słynnych w Przymierzu Bermudiańskim i Templariuszach Solariańskich anime oraz mangi. *Wampirołaki - przypominali wampiry, jakimi w nocy się stawali. Na dodatek ich wampiryczna choroba rozprzestrzeniała się z każdym ukłuciem w szyję. Większość z nich została wygnana do Anarchistycznego Świata czy w inne ostępy, gdzie cywilizacje Fantazji nie dotarły, jednak ich wpływ nadal można zaobserwować w Sylvanii w wymiarze Stary Świat. *Trupołaki - zmieniają się o określonej porze dnia w nieumarłych. Są najrzadsi w Fantazji. Taką formę przybrał wszechmonarcha Arcturus Lwowski, naprawdę Człowiek Realny. Wielu z nich zostało przeklętych przez to, że za życia zostawiali za sobą masowe groby. Inni powstali wskutek zetknięcia się ze skażoną substancją z międzywymiaru, w wyniku czego sami mogą się zmieniać kiedy tylko zechcą. *Niedźwiedziołaki - zmieniający się w niedźwiedzie, charakterystyczni dla gęstych borów czy syberyjskich tajg. Stanowią jedną z najmniej licznych grup lykantropów, przez co są bardzo nieliczni i została ich garstka. Niemniej ich siła sprawia, że noszenie przez nich karabinu w układzie Gatlinga, nawet jeśli to Bolter Gatlinga to i tak są w stanie go nieść. *Pająkołaki - zmieniają się w pająki wielkości stołu jadalnianego. W ten sposób stają się silniejsi i mogą chodzić po ścianach i suficie. Wyjątkowo potężne istoty, wiele z nich to potężni czarnoksiężnicy, a mnóstwo plemion pająkołaków oddało się na usługi Aliansowi Sług, przez co wielu mieszkańców terenów Sojuszu Wspólnego Fantazji widzi ich w roli szpiegów kultystów z Anarchistycznego Świata. *Ptakołaki - zmieniali się głównie w istoty upierzone, którym wystawał z ust sporej wielkości dziób lub działy się jeszcze gorsze rzeczy. Kobiety przypominały harpie, wiele z nich się ujednoliciło z nimi. Nadal żyją, choć ich populacja jest najmniejszą spośród wszystkich współcześnie istniejących lykantropów. *Kotołaki - zamieniają się w istoty pełne futra oraz o kocim pysku i charakterze. Ich zdolność skakania oraz zwinność nie mają sobie równych, jednak bardzo się lenią i często nie za wiele mają do zaoferowania względem pracodawców. Wielu z nich to też wprawni złodzieje, wskutek czego wykształcił się stereotyp, iż każdy kotołak to kieszonkowiec lub włamywacz. *Królikołaki - zmieniają się w wielkie króliki. Istoty te mają niepohamowany apetyt na warzywa, ale jednocześnie są w stanie unieść bal drewna ważący tonę. Co więcej mają szczery charakter oraz dobre serce, wskutek czego są najprzyjaźniejszymi lykantropami. Wiele wycierpiały w Epoce Ciemności i Epoce Mrocznej Wojny, jednak zdołały przetrwać i stały się naprawdę miłą częścią społeczności we współczesnym świecie. Głównie żyją na terenie Kombinatu Wojenfirmowego. *Hienołaki - wymarły rodzaj. Zginęły w Epoce Ciemności. Zmieniały się w istoty o pyskach hien i śmiejące się w taki właśnie sposób, co powodowało histerię u wielu ludzi, którzy z nimi walczą. Ich baronestwa i plemiona były koczowniczymi tworami, jakie przemierzały piaski wielu pustyń zarówno na planetach i księżycach, jak i w samym międzywymiarze. *Demonołaki - bardzo rzadki rodzaj, jaki powstaje przez opętanie przez demona, niezależnie jakiego rodzaju. Wiele z nich znalazło schronienie w Piekle, jednakże w wielu krajach również prześladuje się ich. Wiele religii usiłuje im zarzucić że są pomiotem pierwotnego zła, jakie istnieje na tym świecie i spaczyło Hastadariusa. Przez prześladowania spora ich grupa uciekła w Epoce Masowego Postępu i wybrała służbę w szeregach Aliansu Sług, co odbiło się mocno na całej populacji, jaka została na ziemiach pro-centralnych. Historia Lykantropy pochodzą z nieznanego regionu Fantazji. Są wynikiem klątw, mutacji genetycznych oraz nieludzkich eksperymentów. Najwyraźniej uciekli z laboratoriów, zaczynając szerzyć zarazę wśród innych. Z czasem jednak część osobników zaczęła się łączyć, co rozpoczęła historię lykantropów. Różnorodni w swojej naturze oraz formie zmiany stali się istotami reprezentującymi rasę rozumną. Nie zdołali jednakże się zjednoczyć i stali się grupami plemiennymi, z dala od jakichkolwiek ostoi cywilizacji. Wielu przeszło mutacje, dzięki którym wyzbyli się klątw, inni z kolei popadli w nią i przez to stali się jeszcze bardziej dzicy czy szaleni w swojej naturze behawioralnej. Pomimo swego dzikiego trybu życia część wyszła z okresu plemiennego, budując mroczne baronie, a nawet księstwa, co oznaczało wybudowanie swego rodzaju kultury. Wampirołaki na przykład wytworzyły unikalną kulturę gotycką połączoną z elementami nieumarłych. Większość krajów tego typu połączyło się z wampirami. Na przykład Sylvania w Starym Świecie. Wampirołaki tam zniknęły, ale ich zdolność w postaci Krwawego Pocałunku przetrwała. Obecnie większość lykantropów żyje z dala od cywilizacji, choć są rozmaite wyjątkiW dobrowolnych gettach lykantropów prowadzone są misje humanitarne, mające na celu wyeliminowanie ich klątw, pod warunkiem, że tego na pewno chcą.. Jednym z najbardziej znanych jest Człowiek Realny pod postacią trupołaka wszechmonarcha Nexusa Arcturus Lwowski. Jednak nie wszystkie rodzaje dotrwały do naszych czasów. Na przykład w czasie Epoki Ciemności, kiedy to lykantropy były przez wiele krajów prześladowanych i nawet wysyłano w charakterze mięsa armatniego lub też do pracy na roli. Kiedy jednak nastała Epoka Masowego Postępu wówczas lykantropy zaczęły się wyzwalać spośród niewoli i tak współcześnie w większości młodzi żyją sobie jak reszta ras - w apartamentowcach, zarabiając spore pieniądze i zyskując olbrzymią sławę albo najzwyczajniej w świecie koncentrując się na swoim własnym życiu, nie posiadając jakiejś wielkie sławy czy sumy pieniężnej. Kultura Kultura lykantropów obejmuje sferę technofeudalną i technoplemienną. Szamani pełnią rolę najbardziej rozwiniętych arkanistycznie przywódców, a wodzowie - najbardziej zaawansowanych poprzez swe modyfikacje technologiczne. W przypadku baronestw baronowie przypominali rycerzy w formie pilotów mechów dosiadających zamiast rumaków mechy bojowe. Ze względu na swoje zdolności walki wielu trudniło się Kozactwem, piractwem, a także najemnictwem. Ich usługi były jednymi z najbardziej cenionych w całej krainie. Lykantropy cywilizacji Centrum Kultura lykantropów z cywilizacji skupionych wokół Centrum to kultury jakie uległy globalizacji, wskutek czego kilka ich tradycyjnych elementów przetrwało. Jednymi z nich jest styl budowania zamków w stylu technogotyckim oraz wzbogacać swe miasta i budynki rozmaitymi sztuczkami magicznymi, dzięki czemu ich miasta posiadają swego rodzaju urok. Te gatunki nie budzą strachu, a wręcz przeciwnie - okazują przyjaźń i zaufanie względem wielu osób, jednakże nie należy ich oszukiwać, gdyż wkurzone zawsze dorwą tego, który ich oszukał. Co więcej w Wielkiej Zjednoczonej Republice można zauważyć, że wybudowali małe, ale interesujące cywilizacje w stylu polis lub nawet całych królestw. Dodatkowo na terenie Paktu Aliansu Neutralnego wykształcili jedyny w swoim rodzaju twór - Gondarr, lykantropowe imperium, gdzie to oni są władcami, nie zaś niewolnikami. Lykantropy Aliansu Sług Lykantropy należące do Aliansu Sług to te, jakie można przyjąć w charakterze stereotypowego wyobrażenia tego typu istot. Dotknięte plagiatyzacją i osunięte w mrok są całkowitym przeciwieństwem tych stojących po stronie Centrum. Lykantropy Sług, zwane również Upadłymi Lykantropami stanowią przykład tego jak plagiatyzacja wypacza wszystko, czego tylko dotknie. Stanowiące większość armii najczęściej tworzone są przez przeklęcie jakichś osób klątwą, mutacją lub poddaniem setek rozmaitych eksperymentów. Każdy żołnierz Sług jest więc w pewnym sensie lykantropem, a dodatkowo ma aż cztery szanse - jeśli zginie jako normalny człowiek zmienia się błyskawicznie w wilkołaka, owładnięty szałem bojowym oraz o wiele bardziej wzmocniony. Dodatkowo jeśli zginie drugi raz wtedy zmienia się w ożywieńca, tracąc możliwość mówienia i stając się czymś co z trudem można nazwać istotą rozumną, by następnie stać się po trzecim zgonie kościotrupem, tracąc wszelkie zdolności poza umiejętnością walki. Czwarta śmierć jest permanentna - zniszczenie szkieletu oznacza śmierć istoty. Dlatego Armia Wielkiego Pokoju i Rycerze Zakonu są w tym wyszkoleni i opracowali taktykę walki z żołnierzami mogącymi stać się lykantropami. Lykantropy Szahrandusu Lykantropy Szahrandusu nie są spaczone, ale są zdziczałe do tego stopnia, że poruszają się w plemionach, przypominając bardziej nagie stworzenia, aniżeli cywilizowanych pobratymców z Centrum. Niewiele o nich wiadomo, jednakże ponoć trzymają się z dala od ziem cywilizacji Wielkich Graczy, Renegackiego Kozactwa oraz Hanzy Banickiej, jednak chętnie napadają na plemiona barbarzyńców i tereny heretyków Sług. Ciekawostki *Lykantropy jakie nie powstały od klątwy same panują nad przemianą. *Część potężnych lykantropów przełamała klątwę, pozostawiając swoje moce oraz możliwość przemiany, tym razem mogąc się zmienić o dowolnej porze dnia. Przypisy Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Rasy (Świat Fantazji)